Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Unite!
Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Unite! is a new movie. Summary Ryan and the gang team up with some Nicktoon protagonists to help them defeat evil villains. Plot Prolouge/In Bikini Bottom The film begins Ryan Crittenden (who Ryan met in Revenge of the Island) chatting to Ryantinel Prime (A Sentinal Prime version of Ryan). Hugo and Rita come over with Solo Songnote (Ryan's Dark Star self) and the Dark Stars, who tell them they are going to see Spongebob Squarepants in Bikini Bottom. Ryan and Human Rarity get some stuff ready as Aryan (an Ariel version of Ryan) wakes up Sonata, who is napping on the sofa. Rita was wondering how will they breathe while they are in Bikini Bottom and Aryan said "I can use my necklace to turn us into merpeople. That might help.". Ryantinal Prime activates the pillers to open a portal to Spongebob's world while Aryan uses his necklace by saying "For water-breathing fun, merpeople we'll become.". They have turned into merpeople and Aryan turn into a techo-merman as they enter the portal. Crash ask Aryan what does he look like and the techno-merman explains it was a spell he learned from his mother. Hugo and Rita are excited that they are going to see Spongebob. Sci-Ryan, still holding his breath, asks Red from Angry Birds if he can breathe under water then Red said "Yes. You are right. Aryan's necklace gave me the ability to do that.". Ryan and Human Rarity, who are really exicted, look at each other and smile. Sci-Ryan stops holding his breath and say "I can't take it anymore.". Aryan helps him by saying "You can breathe now.". Sci-Ryan breathes in and out then realizes that he can breathe underwater because of he got the ability to breathe underwater and Hugo is excited, happy to hear Sci-Ryan say "I'm a merman!". Crash tell Sci-Rianna that she is a mermaid then Sci-Rianna say "I am? I'm a mermaid!". The Human CMC are excited that they are going to be mermaids in Bikini Bottom. Once they arrived, they have a look around. Then, they decide to go to Spongebob's house. Plankton's plan/Meeting SpongeBob Meanwhile, at Spongebob's house, SpongeBob skips over to see Gary. He says they will see Patrick, but then he heard Plankton's voice coming from P.A.. He announces that the Syndicate and him will rule worlds, even Bikini Bottom. The machines start to suck the innocent sea creatures, and Spongebob hides behind his house. He realizes that if Plankton is in charge, he will steal the secret Krabby Patty formula. Suddenly, the gang arrive and a portal opens. Goddard, Jimmy Neutron's pet robot dog, flies out of it. SpongeBob screams and begs for Goddard not to eat him, but he doesn't. Odette asks why is he doing underwater and is able to stay fully functional. Goddard lands and opens up his chest to reveal a small green screen. Jimmy Neutron appears on it, telling the gang that Plankton has teamed up with villains from other worlds like Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless, Vlad Plasmius and so on and, with their help, is taking over Bikini Bottom. Spongebob thinks he ate too much ice cream last night, Ryan thinks Megatron might gone "crazy with villains last time" but Megatron informs him that he has changed. Then Jimmy concludes that he knows Spongebob has dealt with Plankton before and that he needs SpongeBob's and their help. Crash says that Ladybug and Cat Noir could help them and thinks while Spongebob agrees to help. They eventually agree to help and went to Jimmy's world. Arriving Jimmy's world/Meeting Timmy, Jimmy and Danny The gang arrive in Jimmy's world At Danny Phantom's world/??? Trivia * * * *Master Xehanort, Kaos, Hawk Moth, Ryvine Sparkle, Twivine Sparkle,, will work for Plankton, Mr Crocker, Vlad Plasmius and Professor Calamitous. * * * * Scenes *Prologue/In Bikini Bottom *Plankton's plan/Meeting SpongeBob *Arriving in Jimmy's world/Meeting Timmy, Jimmy and Danny *At Danny Phantom's world/Escaping the Ghost Prison *At the Fairly Odd Parents world/ */Ryan's investigation */ * */ * */ * * * *Epilogue: Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Friendship Burns Bright * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Films Based on Video Games